Discussione:Naruto Wiki
Salve a tutti, ho notato che ci sono fin troppi Templates per i personaggi, non sarebbe il caso di usarne solo uno per categoria?magari ne modifichiamo uno abbastanza caratteristico(pensavo all SBKonoha per i ninja di Konoha)?Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 14:27, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Tutti i template personaggi che ci sono su questa wiki fanno schifo, mi sembra. Bisognerebbe crearne uno nuovo e decente, e cancellare tutti gli altri. Il problema è che io non ne sono capace. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:58, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo anche io sono nella tua stessa situazione, non c'è nessuno qui che possa farlo?Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 11:14, lug 17, 2012 (UTC) perchè volete cambiare tutto oddio potremmo anche farlo ma i gruppi... si può andare 87.8.144.223 13:57, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Template Mi sonon preso la libertà di modificare questi template così da poterli usare ma non riesco ad aggiungerli alla categoria: Template:Infobox:Personaggio Template:Infobox:Jutsu Template:Infobox:Animale che ne dite?Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 19:31, lug 17, 2012 (UTC) Salve. Sono nuovo, ma visito abbastanza spesso i siti di Narutopedia, anche in inglese e in spagnolo. Non è possibile prendere i loro template a esempio? Perché ritengo siano molto buoni. Solo un'idea. Ovviamente non so come fare, dato che mi sono iscritto alla wikia da sì e no una settimana.JOA20 (discussioni) 18:35, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) È più difficile di quanto sembri, ma sei libero di provarci. Comunque guarda che si scrive sempre in fondo a una pagina di discussione, non a metà. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:35, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) sono daccordo con te itachi sulla proposta di rifare ttutto da capo però neanch'io sò come si potrebbe risolvere il problema perchè anch'io non sò come si fà tu utakata , pensi di saperlo per caso? Inata (discussioni) 19:30, dic 11, 2012 (UTC)inata scusami se ti disturbo intanto io non sono un maschio ma una femmina poi avrei un piccolo problemino ,ti spiego: tu sai per caso dove possa trovare un negozio che vande le parrucche dei cosplay? ei tu che sei nuovo come ti chiami di preciso? sentite ragazzi mi volete rispondere Guarda che ti ho risposto nella tua pagina di discussione. Ecco il link. È meglio non scrivere in questa pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:17, dic 14, 2012 (UTC) grazie per la risposta mi sarà molto utile io si voi no? Come aggiungere le stagioni 11, 12,13 di Naruto Shippuden in Episodi/serie shippuden/stagioni? Mi riferisco a quando ci si trova nella home, si va sulla scheda episodi di fianco al logo di Narutopedia e dai menù a tendina si vanno a vedere le stagioni di "serie shippuden", come aggiungere le stagioni 11,12,13 e già che ci siamo una 14 di riserva? :-) Comincia creando la pagina delle stagioni esistenti. Poi io sistemo i menù e tutto il resto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:44, mag 25, 2013 (UTC) Creata la pagine dall'undicesima stagione, episodi in aggiornamento. http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Episodi_di_Naruto:_Shippuden_(stagione_11) ai ragione potremmo farlo ma secondo me dovremmo lasciare così tutto cosa ne pensate? ciao ragazzi, avrei una proposta per migliorare piu velocemente questa wiki. che ne dite se ci organizzassimo dividendoci in gruppi?? potremmo costituire tre gruppi: uno per la traduzione, uno per migliorare l'italiano nelle traduzioni e un altro per mettere le immagini. dovremmo fare una tabella in cui metteremo i nomi dei partecipanti divisi nei gruppi. che ne pensate?? Blackman99 (discussioni) 10:35, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Indonesian Naruto Wiki Hi, please add id:, thanks...! Fate Kage (discussioni) 12:09, giu 20, 2014 (UTC) hokage Salve a tutti. Premesso che non sono conoscitore delle meccaniche wiki (ed è per questo che non ho modificato personalmente , ma sarebbe ora di rivedere la pagina dedicata agli hokage nella parte in cui descrive Naruto come inadatto alla carica. Non serve che vi spieghi perchè, vero?